Betrayal
by birdkidwithwings
Summary: Life is perfect as it should be. But what happens when a certain emo-birdkid leaves the flock when he finds his mom? Can Max survive without him? Will Fang finally realize what it means to be a flock member? Will he finally realize who he truly loves? FAX
1. Pure Bliss

I lifted a dirty sock up. After thoroughly sniffing it, I threw it into the laundry.

"IGGYY!!!!" I bellowed up the stairs.

"WHAT?" Down came the strangled reply.

"YOUR SOCKS STINK. REALLY BAD."

"NICE TO KNOW." I shook my head. Gonna have to force that kid to keep up on his hygiene. I was gonna barf if I had to smell his socks again…

After I started the load, I stepped up the stairs with extreme care not to step on any of Gazzy's toys. I was halfway up, when I had a strange sensation... you ever get the feeling someone's watching you? It's an eerie feeling 'cause you never know who it is. I shook my head and continued up the stairs.

Just that instant I rammed into something tough but squishy at the same time.

"Aggh!" I yelled. A blurry Fang chuckled right in front of me. He practically vibrated until he was crystal clear… It creeps me out every time he does that.

"Why you little--!" I smacked him on the head. It only made him grin wider. Suddenly he disappeared again.

"Show yourself!!" I swear I _heard _him grin. How irritating… suddenly I saw him reappear up at the top of the steps and run out to the main level.

"Oh no you don't!" I ran instantly up on out into the light. Looking left and right, I saw a tiny bit of black wing slip around the corner of the kitchen.

"So _that's _how you're gonna play now… " I muttered to myself.

"Alrighty then." Not even caring about the new shirt I was wearing, (never liked the peach-colored crap anyway) I tore two new holes into the back with my wings. A huge _riiiip _echoed through the room. I ran as fast as I could into the kitchen, and saw the window was open. Releasing a mighty war-cry, I jumped out the window.

"AAAOOOORRRAAAAALLGHHHAAAA!!!!" (**A/N that was a bit odd… how the heck do you spell a war cry anyway?) **

I saw Fang hovering outside the house, and I almost laughed as I saw the look on his face at my new-found voice skill. Honestly though, I didn't know I could do that. Suddenly I saw blond wings emerge behind his dark black ones. What the heck was _Iggy _doing out here? Then I saw some half-made bombs lying on the ground.

Oh.

"Max is going insane!!!" He warbled.

"She's giving you a dirty look Ig'." Fang's low voice practically vibrated the ground.

Iggy laughed at Fang's translation of my glare. I was seriously irritated now.

"Shut up. Just 'cause I'm the oldest doesn't mean I don't get to have fun." Iggy actually looked offended at this.

"Hey! Who says you're the oldest? It's completely possible that I was born before you!" Iggy looked proud at this thought. I laughed.

"Uh-huh. No." I guess Fang had decided to take advantage of this distraction, because I felt myself being flipped over in the air, landing on my back. It knocked the wind out of me. Now that was no way to treat a lady! He was gonna pay. Lifting myself up, I shot him the death glare. He shrugged it off, and bounced a little, as if to say, 'come and get me'. Oh, that kid was gonna _get _it...

I took a running charge, and grabbed him all around his stomach. Ramming into his body, we both went falling onto the grass. Luckily I was on top…

Suddenly we were rolling. Fang was practically flailing to get me on the bottom. Apparently he had the same thought.

"That _hurt._" Fang almost whined. I laughed at how odd that sounded coming from him.

Interrupting my amusement, he flipped up his leg and flung me off. I landed, and a shot of pain echoed through my spine.

"Oommf!" I grunted. I looked up and saw that Fang had flung me about five feet. As soon as I had regained my composure, I saw a frightening sight. Fang had gotten back up and was now returning for revenge… I watched with fear as I saw him dive from four feet away and start falling strangely in slow motion towards my direction. (!) Watch me predict the future! Ouch.

He landed on my chest with a thud, and I gave him a dirty look.

He had pinned my arms to the ground, to my utter dismay, and was two inches away from my face panting and grinning like a rabid wild kid. Which was kinda what he was…

"Ookay, fine. I give," I panted in his face. He grinned wider. Then he loosened his grip, thinking it was over.

Mistake.

My leg wrapped itself around his shin, and I slipped my arm around to his chest. Then I pushed as hard as I could with both limbs.

He was taken by surprise. I rolled around on top of him with ease. And now it was _me _pinning himdown with a grin on my face. Funny how things work out, huh? His husky voice breathed below me.

"That's not—" He stopped to take in a breath, "fair!"

I smirked like the evil person I was.

"Fair as hell it is."

As we lay there against each other, panting from our wrestle, I soaked up the pure blissfulness of my life. I wish I could stop time right here. I just wanted to lay in his warmth forever… NO. Bad Max. Don't think thoughts like that...

As if in reaction to this thought, I immediately lifted myself off of him. As soon as I did, I saw a strange emotion flash across his face. Disappointment? No... It must have been my imagination. Shouldn't get my hopes up...

No. Crap. Hormones...

MOving on with my life. Because Fang would never love me like that. I think.

Breaking our panting in silence, Iggy starting cheering.

"AND THE WINNER IS..... MAX!!" Gazzy was hooting now. And Nudge was laughing... Angel was smiling... When did they all get out here? I shook my head in wonder. I must have been all into the fight.

I stood up, and reached down to help Fang up. He grabbed my hand silently. Just as he started to walk away, I heard him say quietly,

"You only won 'cause I let you." I slapped him up the head.

"Jerk." He chuckled, and I laughed. I love my life. Yeah, it rocks.

-------

Please Review!! XOXOXO and this story will get really sad and touching REALLY soon. in fact, in the next chapter. So please review!!

love you all,

birdkidwithwings


	2. Shock

I ran as fast as I could. _Just gotta keep running Max. It's okay. Nothing can get to you if you just keep running._

And I just kept running. Nowhere in particular, just had to get away. Get away… from _him. _My eyes started watering at the thought. And I remembered….

_"You're not leaving." I turned to the woman standing next to him. _

_"I'm sorry, but he can't _stay. _He has a home here… With people who love him for who he is, not what. Because they didn't sell him to torturers." I practically spat in her face. She winced. This woman, this _manipulator _was trying to take Fang from me. But she wouldn't succeed. Fang maybe wanted to meet his mom, but he wouldn't stay, would he? Honestly, I wanted him to be happy. But this lady who called herself his long lost mother was a creep. Fang glared at me._

_"Can I talk to you for a second?" He growled in my ear. I nodded angrily. What the hell did he _see _in her?! We walked over to behind a tree._

_"What do you think you're doing?!" he whisper-yelled into my ear._

_"I'm saving your butt. That woman will use you. She doesn't care about you! She wants the satisfaction!" His eyes pierced into my skull, black with anger. _

_"Max, I can make my own decisions! And this time, I want to choose _my_ way. It's always your way, always your idea. I want to be with my _real _family. I know you don't like her, because you don't approve. Well guess what Max, I don't need your approval. It's not about her, Max, this is about _you. _I know you just don't want me to leave. Because then I'll have chosen her over you. And we all know that no ones better than _Max._" I felt as though I had been shot with a freaking bullet. My eyes started to water. I could see the regret in his eyes, but I was too shocked to care. Too mad._

My feet slammed against the dirt. Tears drained from my face. Why? Why, why, _why_?

_"What have I ever done for you besides what care for you? What have I ever done that's lead you in the wrong direction?" My voice shook with tears, anger, shock; it was scary. "I've gone through my whole life putting everyone else first. All I ever live for is so that you guys can survive and be happy. What did I ever do to make you think I didn't? My whole freaking _life _Fang, was for you guys. And I wouldn't ever want to hurt you. I'd kill someone else if they were trying to hurt you. Why can't you _see _that?"_

_I turned around and walked away from him. Would he follow me? No. He went to his "mother". I heard her disgusting nasal voice talk to him in a fake loving way._

_"Oh Nick, I love you so much. Are you sure you want to do this?" Oh the nerve that woman had. She _knew _he had blew it with me. She _knew _he had no choice but to come with her._

_Fang grunted. Right before I was out of earshot, I heard him mutter, "I just wanna see my family. Let's go."_

Suddenly, I felt like I had been run over by a truck. Fang. He wasn't coming back. It wasn't a small bicker. He was _gone. _

I stopped and laid down right where I was, curled up in a ball, and cried.

Fang's POV:

God, oh God, what have I _done?! _But I can't go back now… Can't let her win. She'll never respect me again. Never trust me… Oh man. What have I done?

Max's POV:

She had come to our door. She told me she had been looking for him for years. She said she regretted giving him away for her whole life. She _lied. _

And I hated him. Hated him for believing her. Hated him for leaving us. Leaving me. Well, I could prove I could handel the flock without him.

Couldn't I?

---------

go easy on Fang. he'll make up for it. later.

luv u guys!! btw, im gonna edit the first chapter MAJORLY. so be ready.


End file.
